Thermally-initiated venting systems may be implemented in energetic systems and configured to reduce the violence of the reaction of an energetic assembly in response to a known threat, for example, a propellant in a rocket motor exposed to an external heat source, such as a fire. Thermally-initiated venting systems may comprise a detonation transfer assembly configured to transfer a detonation or energy from one part of a thermally-initiated venting system to another, in order to cause a reaction, such as the ignition of an explosive material. Detonation transfer assemblies should be able to be exposed to fast cook-off (i.e., direct, immediate exposure to high heat, such as a fire) and/or slow cook-off (i.e., the exposure to gradually increasing temperature over an extended period of time) without ignition or detonation and without thermal degradation.